The Treasure
by ARCHANGEMON
Summary: LuNa Drabble, Nami finds a treasure and much to her suprise its not a thing but a person.


What you can expect on this fic, bad grammar and even worse spelling, read on.

"The Treasure"

Nami had always been interested in it, she knew that she had gotten her addiction to treasure because of her early child hood, as a thief she wanted the best treasures she could find as they would bring her a step closer to realizing her goal. Each time she stole she got closer to freeing her village, but that had changed, luffy had helped her free her village and given her a chance to realize her dream. To be honest now she didn't need that much treasure, sure it came in handy now and then but still her addiction remained, every time she would see money or jewels or gold she would go all crazy for it.

The thing was that now there seem to be another thing affecting her the same way, only this thing was not gold or jewels or any money but a person, that's right a person was having the same effect as her addiction to treasure. This person how ever was not any ordinary man; oh no it so happened to be her captain.

"Monkey D. Luffy"

She spoke his name out loud and took a deep breath, she knew what the symptoms were, she had them once before when she was 10 and she meet a nice boy that tended to her injuries after one of her less spectacular robbery attempts. Of course that boy had run off scare as soon as he had seen the tattoo on her arm, still that was the first time her stomach felt so weird and her heart felt like exploding.

"Me thinks you have a crush"

She knew she was right it was just hard admitting it is all, I mean luffy wasn't the smartest or cutest guys out there but she couldn't help but feel as if her mind wasn't in control but something else.

"It's your heart dummy"

She whished that her sister nojiko would shut up, all she did was make her head hurt.

"Would just give me some good advice already!"

The hour long talk had only been a reminder of how bad she had it for her straw hat captain, she knew how she felt hell she was calling nojiko because she needed advice on what to do, not advice on what she already knew.

"Fine, kiss him"

Oh how nojiko liked to play with her, sure she had thought about it, I mean if she felt nothing when the kiss connected then that would be the end of that, on the other hand if she felt something then what then?

"You know I don't think he even knows how to kiss"

The laughter that came from the other side of the slug only made nami realize what kind of guy she had fallen for.

"Perfect!!"

She could still hear nojiko is amused tone and it only served to anger her further.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN PERFECT!"

"Duh, if he is a bad kisser then this kiss would be a sure bet"

She had a point there, if luffy was a bad kisser then there is no way that sparks would fly or that she would be swayed by his amazing kissing skills, it was perfect.

"You know your right I'll do it!"

That conversation had taken place two months ago, two months and she still couldn't kiss him, so she was embarrassed so she was scared there all good reasons you know. Besides she wasn't the best kisser in the world, the only experience she had with men was when she was using them to get there treasure. She was in trouble all right.

"Nami?"

She smiled at the concern look her captain was giving her, she was so sweet and yet stupid at the same time, how the hell had she fallen for him?

"Yeah?"

"Do I have something on my face?"

She looked at him weirdly and then she realized what she had been doing, she had been staring at her captain.

"Yeah you do"

Slowly she leaned in and much too every one is surprised her lips locked with Luffy. Sanji went ballistic and rushed towards the two, much to nami is disappointment she found that the kiss had ended all to soon; opening her eyes she saw why it had ended so soon. Sanji's foot had connected with luffy is face sending the straw hat flying.

"Nami-san are you all right?"

"Of course I'm fine!"

The next thing sanji knew he was laying besides his knocked out captain, the crew is eyes how ever were stilled glued on her, Nicono Robin shock her head and walked beside the rubber boy.

"I you have trouble expressing how you feel I would like it if ya kept luffy out of it"

This was better than a soap opera, here she was trying to figure out her feelings for luffy, yet it seems that another had already figured them out for her. The thing was that the way robin was looking at her it seem the woman had her own feelings figured out.

"What? Now you like him?"

Her tone was meant to snap at robin and make her think twice before answering, the thing was the woman looked at her straight in the eyes and smiled with confidence.

"Yes I do, I like him a lot"

That said she summoned her devil fruit powers and carried luffy away from them, the crew fell in disbelief and nami looked on surprised, robin couldn't like him, she was to mature to smart. How can a girl like her fall for a guy like luffy? It just didn't make sense.

Yet she had fallen for him, and it seem that by the way she was acting and how that kiss felt, she had fallen for luffy also. She just needed to figure out what to do about it.

"Talk to the man"

Ussop looked at her from the side of the ship a grin plastered on his face, he knew that when it came to emotions he and nami weren't the best at them, they were more on the thinking side, they did have some outwards sings of emotions him his fear and nami her anger. The other emotions and feelings how ever were free game.

"Yeah and what am I suppose to say?"

"Oh I don't know, why don't you star off by telling him why you kissed him"

"Easier said than done"

"You mean because of Robin?"

Nami frowned; she wasn't that transparent, was she? Then again ussop was an expert liar and if any one knew when to detect a lie it was him.

"You heard what she said"

"I heard, I also know what she meant"

"What do you mean?"

"She likes luffy I like luffy we all do, the thing is you don't like him do you"

She hated it when she blushed, her hair always made it seem as if her whole face was being lit up, but ussop had a point, she didn't like luffy, she felt something more.

"No I don't know I"

"Just talk to the guy"

She nodded she had to talk to him sooner or later, as per nico robin, the woman giggled at the straw, he was sulking and it wasn't due to the fact that sanji had kicked him, oh no it was because the kiss had been cut short.

"You like her?"

"Nah, I do think she is pretty"

"Then you like her"

"You're also pretty and I like you also, what's your point"

Robin smiled and fought the blush that came to her face; he could be so cute some times.

"I think you like her as more than like like"

Luffy seem to think for a minute before he nodded, now that he thought about it he did feel different when nami was hurt, or in pain. He also had this weird feeling when ever she was around.

"I always feel weird around her, shanks once said that if I ever felt like this it could be love"

Robin raised and eye brow, it couldn't be red hair, shaking her head she turned to the problem at hand. Luffy was confused and so he should be things like feelings and emotions were not big on pirates and even though luffy had quite the heart this emotion was the hardest to understand.

"Feel like what?"

"It hurts when she hurts, but when she is happy I feel as if I had found one piece"

Robin, nodded the kid was in love all right, she smiled and patted his head, he did get it most than any other man she knew, if only he weren't taken.

"That is what love is I guess, no one can describe it luffy, but you seem to know what you want"

Walking away she saw nami near the side of the top cabin, walking past her she glanced at her with cold eyes.

"You better hurry up or I might snatch him up"

She knew she had no chance of actually snatching luffy but the look on nami is face told her that she had done the right thing; she had given her that extra push she needed to go talk to her captain. Nami was no fool she knew what robin was doing but even so she thanked the woman, if it wasn't for that little threat her courage might have given out on her.

"Luffy?"

The rubber boy looked at her and smiled, robin is words still fresh in his head, he stood up and looked at nami straight in the eyes.

"I think I'm in love with you"

Nami looked at her captain with shock, she should have expected this, luffy always did like the direct approach, she smiled and took a deep breath, it was time she stopped wondering and took a chance.

"I think I love you too"

Luffy nodded and looked at her, this felt different, good but different, nami seeing how un easy he was feeling reached towards him and held his hand.

"So what now?"

Luffy had a valid point and nami wondered that herself, what now? What would they do? Hell she honestly didn't know and by the look of concern on her captains face she knew that he has less of a clue than she did.

"I don't know"

That seem to surprised luffy who smiled and pulled her into a Hugh, she was surprised and some what exited, then he pulled her closer to him and she felt a warm sensation cover her entire body.

"Me neither, so let's just see what happens?"

Nami nodded and lower her head to his chest, this felt right some how. If she were a believer in fate she would have concluded that this was destined to be, but it wasn't coincidence or chance encounters, it was luffy is determination to find her to make her a part of his crew. Luffy had done so much for her and now he was offering something that she had never really thought of, he was offering a chance at love.

She smiled and looked up at him only to see his eyes gazing down at her, she smiled and leaned upwards until her lips meets his, luffy returned the kiss and smiled, this felt right,. It felt better

Than eating an entire plate of meat.

"So navigator, did you expect to find something interesting while we let it happened?"

Nami smiled at his little joke.

"I don't know maybe; right now let me enjoy myself ok"

Luffy smiled and nodded, together they watched the sun set and wondered about the what if and the next times. Nami looked at the sun and smiled, she used to think that if the sun were a gold medallion she would have the greatest treasure in the world, which it would make her happy. Yet now looking at the straw hat pirate beside her she wondered if she had found that allusive treasure that she had been searching for, the one that would make her dreams come alive.

END.


End file.
